How I Met Your Mother
by LisaDouglas
Summary: Lisa and Oliver finally explain how they really met and got married when the triplets ask to hear the story. This is part of the Lisa Actually Has A Calf series.


Chapter One- Story Time

"Come on schveethearts, it's bedtime!" Lisa chimed, ushering her children into the bedroom they shared.

Lisa was relieved bedtime had finally arrived, she and the triplets had had a long day and were exhausted. Or rather, she was exhausted and her three year olds were what one might call over-tired: rowdy, loud, and over-excited they were not willing to acknowledge they were tired despite their constant yawning. Nicky and Zsizsi were playing and hitting each other and Gizi was talking four miles a minute instead of her usual mile a minute.

"Alvight come on my little chattersbox it's really your bedtime now." Lisa yawned as she picked Gizi up from behind and placed her on her bed. "Olivah!" She called. "Daddy it's bedtime!"

"I'll be there in a second Lisa."

"Mommy-" Gizi began.

"Mommy-" Nicky added.

"Mommy—tell us a story." Zsizsi yawned.

"Please." Gizi plead.

"P-" Nicky uttered but was interrupted by a sudden yawn.

"You don't have to plead vith Mommy darlings." Lisa laughed. "Here, get into your beds. And Daddy and I vill tell you a story, alvight?" She asked, helping Zsizsi into her bed. "There, that's my big girl."

"Good night guys." Oliver said, finally coming into the room to help Lisa put the triplets to sleep. He kissed Zsizsi's forehead, as he sat on her bed.

"Tell us a story Daddy, you promised." Nicky exclaimed, climbing onto his father's lap.

"Nicky baby, Mommy told you get in bed."

"No, I want to sit with my Daddy."

"That's alright Lisa." Oliver hugged Nicky. "He can stay here."

Thunder struck, causing all three kids to scream. It even startled Lisa and Oliver, but they didn't let it show. Gizi buried her face in her mother's side, and Oliver found himself holding both Nicky and Zsizsi.

"It's okay guys, it's okay." Oliver soothed. "It's just a storm, there's nothing to be afraid of. Now, what do you want to hear about?"

"Where did you meet our Mommy?" Nicky asked. Lisa smiled.

"Oh that's a vonderful story."

"Which time?" Oliver asked, not knowing where to start.

"Please tell it Daddy." Gizi asked.

"Please, we want a romantical story Daddy." Zsizsi said, she sighed, laying her head on her father's chest.

"Oh it's a very romantical story dahling." Lisa smiled at Zsizsi, as she rocked Gizi in her arms. "And do you know how it ends? Vhen ve had three beautiful little babies triplets- Zsizsi, Gizi and Nicky!" Lisa squealed and began to blow kisses in Gizi's face, causing the girl to giggle.

"Well it all began in Hungary." Oliver began his story, and it didn't take long for the three to fall asleep in their parent's arms. Lisa and Oliver exchanged warm smiles as they tucked the triplets into their beds and left the room hand in hand.

"I love you Olivah." She whispered as she shut the nursery door behind her.

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him.

"Thank you for telling the children how much you love me." She said as she kissed him. "That vas very shveet."

"Well, that's something they should know. Lisa…I can't believe it was that long ago…"

"Hum?" She asked, she was lost in kissing him.

"That I first laid eyes on you and you stole my heart."

"Hum!" She giggled moving in to kiss him again.

"I first saw you in Hungary, in 1944." He recalled.

"And then in Paris in 45." She reminded.

"Then in New York in 53…Lisa how could I have ever let you go? Never let me let you go again my love."

"Olivah- never let me go again."

"Not a chance darling. And then we were married in 55…" He kissed her nose playfully and leaned his forehead against hers.

"And then I got pregnant in 65…vith beautiful baby triplets!"

"I loved you so much, I have always wondered why it took that long."

"Maybe they were just met to be little vhen we were starting to get a little older. I think they vere met to grow up on a farm."

"I know they were."

"And I think maybe it just waited until we could have triplets."

"I agree Leasie."

Oliver and Lisa went to bed. It was late, and part of them wanted to sleep, while another part wanted to stay up and play a little. They decided to lye there and listen to the sound of the rain. It was so calming and reminded Lisa of one particular night years ago when she and Oliver were in war-torn Hungary and he first told her he loved her. It was by far one of the best nights of her life…or at least her favorite. When Oliver and Lisa began to kiss again the storm picked up and became violent. Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder came and at the same time, lightening struck, shaking the house violently.

"Ahhhhh!" They heard a chorus of little screams squeal across the house. The triplets ran into their parents' room screaming in terror.

"Oh come here my darlings." Lisa sympathetically took all three children in her arms. "Mommy's got you it's not bad. It's alvight." All three felt calm in her embrace. The three cringed and buried their face somewhere in their Mom, at the sound of a second wave of thunder.

"Oh come here honey." Oliver took Gizi in his arms. She lye her head against her father's chest and he kissed the top of her very blonde head.

"Now, do you vant Daddy to start telling the story again?" Lisa asked.

All three nodded as one.

"Lisa they…" He was not in the mood now.

"But they need a story to go to sleep!" She plead.

"Alright—" Oliver was frustrated. He'd been very much looking forward to getting some sleep.

"Daddy when did you first see my Mommy?" Nicky asked.

"You see, there was this very big war—" He began.

"And your Daddy vent and he vas a hero and then he met this Princess and fell in love-" Lisa gave a romantic sigh, squeezing Nicky and Zsizsi tightly. Gizi and Zsizsi squealed at the mention of a Princess.

"Mommy were you the Pwincess?"

"Yes my darlings and you are Princesses too!"

"Lisa I wasn't—" Oliver gave up.

He never considered himself a war hero, a proud veteran yes, a hero no. And she wasn't a real Princess, but he didn't want to tell the kids that just yet—she was, after all, his Princess.

"Yes you vere you saved my life!"

"But you saved mine."

"Daddy, if Gizi and Zsizsi can be Princesses like Mommy, can I go to war and be a hero like you?"

"Oh Nicholas. No come here." He took the boy from his wife. Suddenly nothing was more important than giving his children, especially his little boy this message. "Nicky I never want you to have to go and fight in a war. I wish I wouldn't have had to. I had to see and do and experience really awful, scary things that I never want you to have to do." His eyes gazed into Lisa's and she gave him a sad look before turning her attention to Zsizsi and kissing the little girl's forehead. "And I don't want you to have to do that. Because I love you so much my boy. Sometimes though, you have to go out and fight for your country, and for people's right to live… and that is good and brave and true. There's nothing wrong with it…but I fought for a reason, to help free people, to make a better life for them, the life and liberty God intended…. This includes the life and liberty that the Lord intended for my own son. I hope I fought, so that you wouldn't have to. Understand sweetheart?" He asked.

Nicky nodded, giving his father a smile.

"Understand Gizi honey?"

"Yes Daddy."

"But Daddy, I wasn't even birthed yet."

"No Nicky." Oliver smiled. "You weren't birthed…ah born yet." He corrected. "But I knew that someday, I might have a little boy, and a little girl or two…and I wanted desparately to help make a safer, happier world for you."

"What about if Mommy has another baby—did you fight for her too?" Gizi asked. Oliver looked down at Gizi and up at Lisa questioningly. Lisa laughed shaking her head no.

"Yes." Oliver said. "If Mommy has another baby—I fought for her too. Now can we get back to the story?" Oliver asked, his frustration was starting to get the better of him.

"Yes dahling, go on."

"Anyway, as I was saying before, it all began in Hungary."


End file.
